Why is coming back so hard
by Wizardmontradigy
Summary: Wizardmon returns but there's a catch when he reveals his true idenity will Gatomon accept it or will she leave her friend forever. A digimon fanfic. I'm a beginner at this so be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of digimon what so ever and I doubt I ever will; I own no characters or anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-The Return<p>

"Once again I am here," he whispered and looked up at the sky, it was covered in dark clouds that covered every inch of light the moon and stars could give off. Within seconds the clouds thundered a warning to the coming rain and shot a bolt of lightning off in the distance, "Just what I need," he spoke. He continued to walk as the rain started to pour, "I guess I won't get close to finding them tonight," he said and walked up to a tree. As he sat down on the ground he let out a sigh and started to think about the few memories he had, they were blurred at some points and some just weren't there. "I need to find Gatomon and see if she's ok, but I don't know if she'll really enjoy to see me like this since I am stuck like this," he looked at his hand looked back up at the sky. "She knows me by Wizardmon but now I go by Beelzemon, I travel by darkness just so no one sees me in this form." Wizardmon flexed his wings on his back and yawned, and then he placed his tail over his legs and closed two of his three eyes. "I just hope Gatomon sees me for me when I meet her in this form," Wizardmon's emerald green eye closed finally as sleep came upon him.

XXX

"Hey, Hey get off your lazy butt, GET UP," Wizardmon opened one of his eyes and looked at the digimon that was poking him awake, then jumped up as he saw the figure's aqua blue eyes shimmer. "Hey we need to get out of here we're evacuating every digimon in the area, so we need to hurry out of here," she spoke quickly and with care to the digimon and started to run off in one direction. Wizardmon knew who this digimon was, "Gatomon, you haven't changed a bit," Wizardmon ran after her and soon found himself in the middle of the digital desert. "Ok, you should be safe here, bye," Gatomon said and started to walk off without him, "I'm coming with you," Gatomon turned around quickly the voice was so familiar but so different at the same time. "Why, and besides who are you" she spoke bitterly but with a hint of amusement in her tone, "Think who else has emerald green eyes," Wizardmon spoke calmly, Gatomon thought and thought but the only name that ever came to her mind was Wizardmon's. "The only person I've known that had emerald green eyes was my best friend Wizardmon, but there is no possible way you're him," Wizardmon figured this was to happen. "Unfortunately this is me," he spoke back looking at his spiked boots, "Prove it," she quickly answered back clearly not impressed. "My mouth used to be sewn shut, you found me in the desert, we both worked for Myotismon after you found me, your partner it Kari, I sacrificed myself to save you when Myotismon shot an attack at you and Kari at the TV station, you have an X-shaped scar on your paw that no one but me knows about, and right now your thinking how I turned into this form." Gatomon stepped back a little impressed, "But how did you," Gatomon said and Wizardmon looked up at the sky, "I think I told you this once before, the universe hates me, I have no idea why by but I does so it made me this." Gatomon giggled but then saw that Wizardmon was completely serious and stopped, "Well come on no matter what you are you're still Wizardmon come on," Gatomon began to walk off but Wizardmon stopped her with his tail. "Don't go that way there's pack of territorial Dobermon that way, here," Wizardmon quickly picked Gatomon up before she refused and flexed his wings. "What a-are you d-doing," Gatomon stuttered but before she could look at his face she saw that they were off the ground and hovering over it, "Where to," he asked. Gatomon paused at bit a little shock that Wizardmon had wings, "Um, not far just to Tokomon Village," Wizardmon nodded and quickly flew off in the direction Gatomon had pointed to. "Wizardmon what…are you," Gatomon asked and Wizardmon let out a sigh, "I knew you were going to ask that question, I am a Beelzemon blast mode, but I have no idea to dedigi-volve back to Wizardmon." Gatomon pinned her ears back and looked up at Wizardmon's face, he had the same skin color, but his scars on his mouth were gone and his dirty blond hair was a little brighter. Wizardmon's face was protected with a helmet that covered most of his head and pulled back his hair, one sharp tooth poked out of his mouth as he wore a plain expression. Gatomon couldn't help but think his face was beautiful and as she felt his arm it was hard with muscle. Wizardmon's eyes glinted and shone in the sun light as if they were real emeralds, the helmet was spiked at the ends and Gatomon looked in further she saw that he had three eyes each one the same color. As minutes passed Gatomon could hear Wizardmon's flap of his wings slow and she looked down, they were at Tokomon village and Gatomon could see the digi-destined on the ground looking for her, Wizardmon soon reached the ground and let her go as she jumped down. "Come on Kari will be so happy to see you," Gatomon called as she ran off but Wizardmon was more reluctant, he only knew few of the digi-destined and most of them had never even spoken to him. Wizardmon let out a sigh and walked after Gatomon and soon reached the group of children, he immediately could pick out Kari and Tai but most of the others he didn't know or had been forgotten. "Gatomon you're ok," Kari ran towards Gatomon and hugged her tightly while the others stayed where they were and stared at Wizardmon, "I might not be Kari if you keep hugging me, I can't breathe," Gatomon spoke and Kari let go. "Sorry I'm just glad you're ok, everyone already got back here a couple of minutes ago," Kari then turned to the others still oblivious to Wizardmon who was leaning on a hut a couple of feet away. "What are you all looking at," Kari said Izzy pointed in the direction of Wizardmon, "Him," Kari turned around and saw the tall digimon looking at her with emerald green eyes. "Kari, this is hard to explain but," Gatomon leaned in to whisper to Kari and then moved back after she told her. Kari had tears in her eyes and she ran up to the digimon, as she ran into the digimon he smiled and hugged her back, "Kari you've grown so much," he whispered and she silently nodded still hugging him and whipped her wet face in his shirt and jacket, "I never got to tell you thank you Wizardmon," she whispered . "Kari settle down, it's ok, I'm back and I will stay here as long as I can, now come on you need to help me remember all of the new tamers names and some of the old ones as well. Wizardmon wiped Kari's tears away and she smiled and nodded, "Yeah," she let go of him. "HEY, who is that," Davis yelled as they came over to the group, "This is Wizardmon," Kari told them and then introduced the kids to Wizardmon. As night came upon them the group walked out of Tokomon village and made camp in the woods, Wizardmon sat next to a tree while the others got out sleeping bags and other things for camping. "Hey Wizardmon, want a smore," Wizardmon saw Gatomon holding a stick with a marshmallow on it, "You have to be hungry after this long day," Gatomon smiled and Wizardmon stood up. As he sat down next Gatomon he wondered what a smore was, "Before I eat one what is a smore," Gatomon looked at him surprised, "It's the most amazing thing you'll eat in a long time, it has chocolate, marshmallow and gram crackers in it now eat it." Gatomon shoved a plate with a fresh smore into his hands and smiled, "Um," Wizardmon hesitated them picked it up, it was warm and the marshmallow was starting to seep out the sides. Wizardmon took a bite, his sharp teeth cut with ease thru the snack, "How is it," Gatomon asked expectantly, "Um, it's ok I guess," Wizardmon didn't know what to say he didn't like it and he didn't hate it. "What, you are so weird Wizardmon, not liking a smore, just like you weird," Wizardmon shrugged and look back at his smore then threw it over to Veemon who shoved it in his mouth within seconds. Wizardmon smiled a little and looked up at the stars in the sky, as the hours flew by the digi-destined fell asleep as well as their digimon. Yet Wizardmon stayed awake looking over all of the children and digimon, soon Wizardmon stood up and walked out of the woods to a clearing full of grass. The metal on his clothes shown in the moonlight and sat down on the cool grass, "When will I find my way back to Wizardmon's form, the kids stared at me as if I was a monster but I don't blame them." Wizardmon looked at his hand and saw his metallic claws glimmer in the moonlight, Wizardmon let out a sigh and closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Losing you again

Wizardmon quickly awoke to the sound of screaming and looked around franticly remembering back to Myotismon's castle and the numerous screams that sounded there. Wizardmon stood up and ran towards the camp, as Wizardmon ran into he saw a gruesome scene play out in front of him, Gatomon and Kari laid on the ground blood pulsing from their bodies and staining their fur/clothes. Everyone else was on the ground unconscious with blood seeping from cuts on their bodies, Wizardmon looked up from them and saw their attacker, "MYOTISMON," Wizardmon yelled and flew after him. Myotismon turned and was rammed into by a large digimon sending him stumbling back, "HOW DARE YOU," Myotismon yelled and pulled out his whip to beat the digimon, as he readied to slash the digimon he lost sight of it, "HEY, NO RUNNING FROM A FIGHT." Wizardmon appeared in back of Myotismon and chuckled, Myotismon turned and stared into the digimon's eyes, Wizardmon smiled as Myotismon had a face of shock for a moment, "You again how many times do I have to destroy you until you stop coming back." "The thing is Myotismon you can never destroy me, now die," Wizardmon launched himself at Myotismon knocking them both to the ground. Wizardmon dug his claws into Myotismon as he struggled to get free from Wizardmon's grip, "NICE TRY," Myotismon kicked Wizardmon off with his legs and began to slash him with his whip Wizardmon yelled in pain as the whip cut thru this clothes and cut his skin. Gatomon slowly opened her eyes and silently watched as the fight continued; Wizardmon raised his hand and caught the crimson whip. Wizardmon stood, blood dripping from his hand and face, "You can never break me Myotismon, all those years of punishment…only hardened me." Wizardmon closed his hand tighter and the whip disappeared, Myotismon took a step back in astonishment, "Why you," Gatomon had had enough she pulled herself off the ground and flung herself at Myotismon hoping that she could land a hit on him. But as Gatomon closed in she saw Myotismon pull out his red whip ready to attack, but in an instant something moved in front of her to block the hit. Gatomon looked up and saw Wizardmon's pain filled face smiling, "Are you ok," he asked each word cracking Gatomon's heart, "Yeah," she whispered. Gatomon then looked up as she heard Myotismon yell and watched a scene play before her; Myotismon tore at Wizardmon's shoulder and stopped as he saw the wizard's bare shoulder. Then Myotismon sunk his sharp fangs into the bare skin, little blood seeped out of the bite marks as Myotismon pulled back from Wizardmon's shoulder. "Thank you Wizardmon that was delicious," Myotismon chuckled to himself them flew off leaving the two there, Gatomon looked at Wizardmon's face and saw his blank expression, his face was pale and his eyes showed nothing but pain. And within seconds Wizardmon fell over to the ground, "HELP, HELP SOMEONE HELP," Gatomon yelled and the group began to awaken behind her. "HELP PLEASE," she yelled again and Izzy ran up to her several scratches covering his body but nothing as bad as Wizardmon, "Gatomon calm down are you ok," he asked her thinking that it was her that was in pain. Streams of tears began to streak down her face at the thought of her being hurt instead of Wizardmon, "NO, you idiot, look," Gatomon moved to show Izzy Wizardmon's body. Izzy came to Wizardmon's side and started to look him over quickly, and as he reach Wizardmon's head he gasped a little as he saw his eyes wide open and full of pain, then Izzy looked at the streaks of blood that covered Wizardmon's face from his helmet. Then as Izzy looked at Wizardmon's right hand he winced at thinking of how painful it must be, "Wizardmon can you hear me," Izzy asked franticly. Wizardmon managed a short nod but as he did he could feel Myotismon's venom working its magic, suddenly Wizardmon's wings began to slowly turn to data causing pain to shoot through Wizardmon's body. "NO Wizardmon," Gatomon yelled as she watched his wings slowly and painfully dissolve into data, and then Gatomon looked at Wizardmon's face and gasped, his jaw was clenched tightly closed and his eyes were full of pain. "We need to get him out of here now," Izzy said as he also watched Wizardmon's wings slowly dissolve, Gatomon nodded in agreement. "But how Izzy, how can we get Wizardmon out of here without making him move, and if we do make him move he'll only dissolve into data." Wizardmon made a gasp for air as he felt his lungs yelled for it, "Gatomon," he spoke weakly with a tone filled with pain. Gatomon knelt down next to him again and laid her paw in his hair, it brought her comfort as his soft hair brushed by her paw then her heart cracked in half as Wizardmon spoke again. "Are you ok, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt," Gatomon let her tears fall on his helmet, "Yeah I'm fine, but you aren't." Gatomon watched her tears fall on his helmet and stream off it to blend with his blood that was splattered on his face, "Don't worry about me Gatomon." Gatomon saw that his legs were gone as well as his tail, all that was left was his upper torso and his arms, "Wizardmon you're fading," she spoke but Wizardmon laid his hand on her his blood staining her fur but she didn't care, "I'll be back I promise," Gatomon's eyes filled with tears as she realized what he was saying. She grabbed his hand and started to yell, "NO YOU CAN'T GO, NOT AGAIN, PLEASE WIZARDMON, WIZARDMON!" she watched as his data burst in her paws and flew around her, Gatomon reached for the data as it flew around her but I quickly disappeared and she began to cry, the tears mixing with Wizardmon's blood.

XXX

Gatomon lay sprawled out on the couch, her emotions getting the better of her, "Wizardmon," was all she spoke from the time he had dissolved. "Tai I'm really worried about her, she's been out of whack ever since Wizardmon saved her from Myotismon for the second time, do you think she's ok," Kari asked as she started to set the table for lunch. "I'm sure she'll turn around Kari, she's a grown digimon she came handle it," Kari let out a sigh a glanced at Gatomon her expression still unreadable and her eyes blank as if deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

An evil laughter filled Myotismon's castle as Myotismon's finished a session of punishment, blood spattered the floor and the walls of the torture chamber. "Why Wizardmon aren't you happy to be part of my army again," Myotismon cackled and Wizardmon looked up he was in his regular form but blood covered his body, and for more pain Myotismon had a Bakemon tear off his upper half of his jumpsuit. "Are you kidding I'm just so happy about this," Wizardmon's sarcasm didn't get him far, "Phantomon take him to the dungeon, like Gatomon he'll keep the memories of pain and sorrow with him and send the other ones away and the he'll be a perfect servant. The only flaw with Gatomon was she had the pure light in her that allowed her to remember but there is nothing left in Wizardmon to hold any light, hope live in him so leave him there for a while and we'll see what happens." Phantomon nodded, "Yes my league," Phantomon freed Wizardmon from his shackles and led his thru the building until they both reached the darkest and least appealing cells of the dungeon. Phantomon laughed a little and turned to Wizardmon, his long and sharp scythe touching Wizardmon's grayish skin, "Yah know Wizardmon I always knew that you would turn out like this, why Myotismon spared you is beyond me but I am not here to ask questions, get in!" Phantomon forcefully pushed Wizardmon into the cell, causing the sharp scythe to dig into Wizardmon's skin leaving a fresh X-shaped cut on Wizardmon's face near his mouth. With a final burst of laughter Phantomon floated out of the dungeon leaving Wizardmon to sink into the darkness of his own heart with no one to help him out of it, his eyes became dull and dark while his heart became frozen. As the cold days past the joy and happy filled memories that Wizardmon had were thrown to the back of his mind while the pain and sorrow filled memories stuck to his thoughts and soon Gatomon turned to a bad memory and the digi-destined found themselves at the back of his head. "See Phantomon long days in this place does nothing but bad things to people," Myotismon smiled and looked at Wizardmon his cold eyes glaring at Myotismon. Phantomon chuckled a little but other than that he stayed silent, "So Wizardmon, are you going to corporate." Myotismon's words echoed in the empty dungeon. Wizardmon simply nodded in agreement to the vampire, "Haven't become much of a talker have you Wizardmon but that will fine though." Phantomon opened the cell door and smiled to himself as he saw Wizardmon's X-shaped scar on his face, but Wizardmon turned and punched the demon at the sound of him laughter. Myotismon smiled and lead the two out of the dungeon still holding the smirk on his face, as the three reached the brighter area of the castle Wizardmon squinted at the sight of such bright light. Though it seemed dim to Myotismon and Phantomon Wizardmon found it too bright for his eyes so he quickly closed them and followed the two by the sounds of their footsteps and breathing, since his ears had grown more sensitive than other digimon's. "Wizardmon this will be your room, for now get ready to eat and then we will test your full power," Wizardmon nodded and walked into his room and closed the door. The room was just how he left it, full of books and dark, Wizardmon let out a sigh and put on an old jumpsuit that was left in the room, after he was finished Wizardmon found the way to the cafeteria and sat down with the slime they called food at Myotismon's castle. After a couple of seconds a group of Bakemon sat down next to him and they started to chuckle, then one decided to speak up. "So Wizardmon, do you like the dungeon," the sentence was cut short as Wizardmon glared at the Bakemon with pure hatred, "Well are you going to say something or stare at me like an idiot." That was it Wizardmon growled and digi-volved to Beelzemon but something was different, Wizardmon's wings were gone entirely, his helmet was cracked slightly, and the scars that were on Wizardmon's face were left on this form as well except for the stitches on his mouth, they were gone. The Bakemon floated back a bit then one laughed, "This is still Wizardmon we're talking about, I bet this guy couldn't hurt a fly," Wizardmon smiled and brought out his gun then in seconds shot out one bullet. The Bakemon immediately disappeared and the other Bakemon cowered in fear of Wizardmon, "P-please W-Wizardmon w-we're sorry." Suddenly there was a hand laid on Wizardmon's shoulder and he calmed down, "You are not Wizardmon you are Beelzemon, and I don't think we have to test your strength, it is a good thing too. This digi-destined have been spotted and we will go after then and finally destroy that traitor Gatomon," the minion digimon cheered while Wizardmon stayed quit then the digimon began to cheer Wizardmon's new name, "BEELZEMON, BEELZEMON, BEELZEMON." Beelzemon smiled and turned to Myotismon who had his hand laid on Beelzemon's shoulder, "To save your strength I recommend that you dedigi-volve then at the start of the fight you may digi-volve again agreed," Beelzemon nodded and dedigi-volved back to Wizardmon. "GET READY WE WILL RETURN TO FIGHT WITH THE DIGI-DESTINED," the digimon cheered and Wizardmon walked off to get ready then glanced in the mirror he passed but stopped as he saw his eyes, so dull, so lifeless, so dark, the emerald green was darkened and almost deprived of all of its light. Wizardmon shrugged it off then went to his room to ready for the fight.

XXX

Though Gatomon didn't want to be there she was with the digi-destined in the digital world days had passed since Wizardmon had saved her, Gatomon looked around, everything looked so dark to her as if a light had been put out in her, but as she continued she slowly felt a warming presence but as she felt it she realized where they were walking towards, Myotismon's castle. "Um Kari where are we going," Gatomon asked but froze as she heard _his_ evil laughter, "N-no,' Gatomon stuttered as Myotismon and his army walked over a hill to reveal themselves. "Go," Myotismon whispered and his army charged forward with Wizardmon staying right where he was, the digi-destined readied themselves and ran towards the army. As the digi-destined digimon digi-volved the two armies collided against each other, data flew into the air as Myotismon's henchmen dissolved at the force of the digi-destined's digimon, Angewomon shot multiple arrows into the evil digimon and the army depleted everyone dedigi-volved back to their regular stages. "Only one left you guys, get him," TK yelled and then stopped as there was the sound of laughter from Myotismon. "What do you have to laugh at Myotismon, you only have one digimon left in your army, and you're going to lose," Myotismon smirked, "Oh am I have you seen my newest recruit, I may have taken a long time to make him lose his hope and light but it was worth it, Wizardmon destroy them." Gatomon was stunned as she heard her friend name rise from Myotismon's mouth, Myotismon stepped aside to reveal a dark figure with dark, dull emerald eyes. "That can't be Wizardmon," Kari yelled as the figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light, Gatomon felt her jaw drop as she saw his face, multiple scars covered his face and his eyes seemed to be lifeless. But one scar stood out to Gatomon, the X-shaped scar on the side of his face, it almost matched Gatomon's that was on her paw, "W-what did you do to him," Gatomon blurted out and Myotismon smiled and disappeared, only to reappear next to Gatomon. "I was hoping _you _would ask that Gatomon, you see I did exactly the same to him as I did to you, he remembers nothing of helping the digi-destined, and to him you are just a bad memory, he was left in the worst cell in the dungeon for days until I was sure he had forgotten his past. Then as a added bonus he stopped talking almost like how you wouldn't look into anyone's eyes, I guess all the isolation made him think less of speech and more of actions and thought." Myotismon whispered in her ear and as she tried to swat at him he disappeared again and stood at Wizardmon's side once more, "Get the traitor," Myotismon pointed to Gatomon and Wizardmon nodded and started to walk towards the group. "Wizardmon stop remember-," Gatomon was cut off as Wizardmon shot her with one of his attacks, "Veemon take him down he can't be that strong," Davis said to his partner and the blue dinosaur nodded. Veemon ran towards Wizardmon but was stopped cold as he was lifted off the ground and thrown at Davis by Wizardmon's magic. "Go Hawkmon," Yoli yelled and the bird digimon flew at Wizardmon from the side as quietly as he could. But Wizardmon glanced over at Hawkmon and turned to him, and holding out one hand shot the digimon back with a burst of energy. "Ok, I'm done with this go Exveemon," Veemon digi-volved to Exveemon and shot at Wizardmon with the X-shaped energy from his chest, the wizard was thrown back a little but then grinned as he got up. He hadn't had so much fun for a long time, Wizardmon stood and looked at the group then at Myotismon, "You may do as you wish," he answered back to Wizardmon's silent question. Wizardmon nodded and silently digi-volved in front of the group of children, Gatomon gasped at Wizardmon's new form, "This is Beelzemon," Myotismon announced and flew back a little knowing that there would be more havoc in this fight now. Gatomon turned back to the tall digimon that had taken Wizardmon's place; unlike Wizardmon's one form that had saved her from Myotismon he had no wings. He also had a slight crack in his helmet from the attack he took from Myotismon, the scars from Wizardmon were paced to Beelzemon, and the stitches from his mouth were gone. But the thing that disturbed Gatomon the most was his lifeless eyes, as she searched in them she found little traces of hope, light or any source of an happy existence, Gatomon then flashed back to the moment Wizardmon had told her that he had seen that she had almost all of her light and hope in her eyes. Gatomon realized that Myotismon had told the truth he had done exactly the same thing to Wizardmon as he had to her but she realized that this was even worse, his loss of wanting to talk was debilitating, making the solution to recovery of Wizardmon harder than Gatomon's. As Gatomon snapped out of her thoughts she watched Exveemon struggle against Wizardmon's strength, "Come on Exveemon he digi-volved from Wizardmon he can't be that strong." Wizardmon looked at Davis with hate filled eyes and pulled out his gun, and within seconds Veemon lay next to Davis and Wizardmon was walking towards the group of kids again, "Nice Davis you mad him angry," Yoli yelled at Davis as Wizardmon began to walk closer and closer. "Go Magnangemon," TK yelled as Patamon digi-volved to his ultimate form, as the angel flew full speed at Wizardmon his readied an attack that would surly put Wizardmon unconscious but Wizardmon stopped walking and held out his arm. "What," Magnangemon said then as he collided with Wizardmon he was found himself stuck in Wizardmon tight grip, Wizardmon's claws began to dig into his skin and blood began to drip down Magnangemon's sides and he quickly dedigi-volved back to Patamon. Wizardmon found the action boring and merely blinked and Patamon stared at Wizardmon's eyes, then as Wizardmon found no more fun in Patamon's pain he threw the little digimon to the side forcefully and began to walk towards the group again. "Kari, I'm the one who can fight him," Gatomon said then raced towards Wizardmon, "Gatomon no," Kari yelled after her but with little effect, as Gatomon reached Wizardmon he looked down at her. His light deprived eyes burning a hole in her heart, "Wizardmon listen to me, you helped me remember my memories so I'm going to help you, you just have to cooperate, please just speak." Wizardmon merely stared at her and blinked then he nodded his head from side to side, and pulled out his gun ready to shoot, "Please Wizardmon stop remember when you stepped in front of Myotismon's attack to save me and Kari," Wizardmon dropped his gun and gripped his head in pain. "Wizardmon remember when you came back to warn us about the digimon emperor, and when we reached for each other's hands but yours went right thru mine." Wizardmon's grip on his head intensified and his helmet cracked, he started to shake his head from side to side as if to say no over and over, Wizardmon's tail began to wave his tail angrily as quick as he could. "Wizardmon and remember when you helped me remember my memories, and when you helped me find Kari, and when I found you in the desert, and when…when…when you DIED!" Wizardmon released his head and started to yell at the top of his lungs, "No, NO" Gatomon could hear Myotismon yell from behind them. Wizardmon dedigi-volved back to little wizard but continued to yell, "The seal is almost broken, I need to stop this," Myotismon said and pulled out his red whip. Suddenly Wizardmon yell turned to a scream as he felt pain surge thru him and his old wounds were opened again sending blood splattering on the ground and on Gatomon. Gatomon looked up and saw what was causing Wizardmon pain, "Stop Myotismon," she yelled but Wizardmon continued to yell in pain of the whipping he was getting. The yelling of Wizardmon caused Gatomon to flash back to one of her whippings but something was different. Wizardmon walked in and took her place for her; Gatomon shook her head and came back to the scene before her. Wizardmon's blood was spattered against her white fur and his yells of pain filled her ears. Tears began to fill her eyes and they began to slide down her face, "Wizardmon fight it, FIGHT IT," Gatomon's yells reached Wizardmon from deep within and his eyes became slightly brighter. Myotismon beat him harder with his whip but with no avail, Wizardmon stood and digi-volved back to Beelzemon blast mode then walked straight towards Myotismon. Myotismon continued to slash Wizardmon with the whip until he found that Wizardmon was standing right in front of him. Wizardmon griped Myotismon's head with his two bloody hands and stared into Myotismon's eyes, Myotismon had received the message and began to fight back with his full strength but Wizardmon held him tight with his two hands. Wizardmon's blood began to slide down Myotismon's face and Wizardmon smiled, "NO NO PLEASE-," Myotismon yelled in panic but he was cut off as a cracking noise sounded and the area fell silent. Wizardmon let go of Myotismon and he fell to the ground, Wizardmon gripped his arm in pain as he walked away from Myotismon's lifeless body. Blood dripped from every part of Wizardmon's body but he continued to walk, "Wizardmon," Gatomon whispered as he walked right pass her. Wizardmon said nothing as he walked right pass the group of children as he reached fine distance he snapped his fingers and the earth near him cracked open and a motorcycle road out without a driver. Wizardmon took one glance back at the children and digimon then his eyes fell on Gatomon, she had his blood spattered on her and she had tears flowing down her face, he shook his head and got on the motorcycle. He quickly raced off without a word and as he rode off blood, black feathers and tears fell behind him the blood and tears mixing together to create a bright red on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back Beelzemon I see you have changed to your normal form like you have planed," Beelzemon nodded, "Beelzemon what is wrong you have taken amazing care of Gatomon ever since the start and she still thinks that you were normal. Beelzemon you are a guardian you must not grow so attached to the people you watch over, Gatomon and Kari are still alive because of you. It is a job of a guardian to watch over people and digimon; you should know that, you've been working with me and the others for hundreds of years. Come Beelzemon the others are waiting to hear your newest success." "Yes Devidramon, I must grow accustom to walking away from the ones I protect," Beelzemon walked after Devidramon to the gates for their verifications and walked thru the gates. "Look Beelzemon is back," a little Patamon yelled and ran towards Beelzemon in joy, other digimon followed the little Patamon and walked towards Beelzemon. A circle formed around Devidramon and Beelzemon and some of the ones in the circle bowed to Beelzemon, "I thank you all you do not have to bow." They all stood once again and some reached out to touch his silky wings as a sign of respect, "Beelzemon please tell me how was your watching." The little Patamon spoke up and Beelzemon smiled, _He will become such a wonderful guardian._ "Well I could have done without Myotismon's whipping but otherwise it was smooth sailing to watch over the digi-destined and their digimon," Patamon stood mesmerized as Beelzemon told the others about his protection for the kids. "Wow, Mr. Beelzemon the rumors are true you are the best guardian in Guardian Gates. "Well I don't know about that but I bet you'll become an amazing guardian as well," the Patamon smiled and the circle parted as King Seraphimon walked in. "Welcome back Guardian Beelzemon or should I say code name Wizardmon," Beelzemon smiled at the thought of his code name, "It matters not what you call me dear King," the King nodded and motioned for Beelzemon to follow alone. "See you later Beelzemon," Devidramon called and Beelzemon flexed his wings to show he had heard him, and as the King and Beelzemon reached the castle he folded back his wings for respect. "Beelzemon have you fulfilled your mission to rid Myotismon from the digital world again," the King asked and Beelzemon nodded, "Yes my King Myotismon was quickly taken care of when I merely snapped his neck in one quick blow. He didn't expect it also so he had a quick death," the King nodded as Beelzemon continued to tell his King about the journey he had taken recently. "Beelzemon you have done well even when you couldn't return to your false form Wizardmon, you even endured Myotismon's whippings without complaint." The King smiled then froze, "Beelzemon, they have grown attached to you, and my gift shows me that they are following your path of blood and feathers, didn't you say nothing to them." Beelzemon was stunned none of his protected had ever looked for him even if he had saved their lives, "Yes my lord you may even reply the tape from one of the many hidden cameras I said nothing to the digi-destined or their digimon, not even Gatomon. I fell silent when Myotismon thought he had broken me," the King nodded then sighed. Then suddenly the King froze, "Beelzemon they are here already, they are entering the gate as I speak," Beelzemon held his eyes wide open, "What already, I knew Gatomon was a fighter but how could they have already traced my trail and followed it all the way here. Where are they now my King," the King merely pointed to the entrance door of the room they were in and within seconds the doors flew open. "I demand to know where Wizardmon is," Kari yelled in the room in unison with Gatomon, Beelzemon sighed and shook his head. The two girls ran into the room and hugged Beelzemon's lower torso, "Please let go you two," Gatomon and Kari were stunned, "W-what," they both stammered and let go of Beelzemon. "You guys need to get out of here, you do not belong here," Gatomon was frozen how could Wizardmon be so cold, so heartless with her and Kari. "Wizardmon what are you talking about," Beelzemon sighed he had wanted to leave in silence like he always had but he could tell this parting would be different. "Beelzemon is my name, I was never Wizardmon, Gatomon, Kari I am your guardian ever since the start I have been watching over you two. It was my job to protect you at all costs even if it meant my life, which I did but. Now that I destroyed Myotismon by snapping his neck he will never come back and that means you have no need for me anymore. I have done this many times with other digimon and people and in my years experience I have never had anyone come after me like you two did. But alas you must never see me again, for I am no use for you anymore, I am sorry but you must leave and never see me again." Tears began to slide down the girls faces and they filled with anger, "But why, you have to stay please," Kari yelled and Beelzemon shook his head. The King spoke up, "I have a preposition for you," Beelzemon knew what his King was talking about and Gatomon spoke up, "What is it." "If you beat the improper form of Guardian Beelzemon you may see him whenever you want and he may travel with you wherever you go, but if you lose against his improper form you may never see him again and you will be forbidden to ever come here again." "What is an improper from exactly," Kari asked a little puzzled, "Beelzemon should I show them mine or do you wish to show them yours," Beelzemon nodded and began to yell in pain. "W-what's happening to him," Gatomon began to run towards Beelzemon but the King stopped her, "Years of practice has made him able to control himself and the pain just watch." Beelzemon's yelling increased and his wins began to fall apart until they were nothing, Beelzemon's claws began to sharpen to a fine point, and his eyes turned a blood red color. "You see an improper form is a more powerful, unstable form of a guardian, all guardians have them and are taught to use them only in the perfect conditions." "Bring it on fur ball," Beelzemon taunted, "And please excuse Beelzemon for his actions and words for when we are in our improper forms we tend to love fighting." Gatomon nodded and looked at Beelzemon, "I accept your challenge and will beat Wizardmon," the King shrugged his shoulders, "You are just as Beelzemon told me, stubborn, beautiful, and strong." Gatomon blushed then looked at Beelzemon, "Get ready," Beelzemon nodded and stood ready, "GO GATOMON," Gatomon ran at Beelzemon at full speed and digi-volved in the process. "I will win," she yelled and ran into Beelzemon, but it did little, Beelzemon began to laugh and grabbed her arm, "It won't be that easy, darkness claw," Beelzemon held out his claws and dug them into Angewomon's body. "Do you really want me around you Gatomon," Beelzemon said then sent her flying into the castle wall, Angewomon gasped in pain and fell to the floor her red blood falling beside her. "I have other people to watch over Gatomon just say it, I give up," Angewomon pushed herself up, blood dripped from her face and arms but she continued to try to stand. As she stood she held onto the wall for support, "Never, you mean too much to me, I would never let you walk away from me like that." Beelzemon was surprised but then got in his stance again, "Then show me what I mean to you Gatomon," Angewomon pushed herself off the wall and raced towards Beelzemon yelling at the top of her lungs, "I will." As she rammed into Beelzemon he fought back the force to be sent back into the wall, and as her force decreased Beelzemon pushed her back into the wall causing more blood to seep out of her wounds. "Beelzemon I think that is enough," the King called and Beelzemon nodded and stepped back from the fight so he could return to his regular form. Angewomon looked up and saw Beelzemon grow back his wings and his eyes returned to the emerald green that had haunted her dreams for years, "What are you doing I'm not done here." Beelzemon turned around, "But I am if you get smashed against the wall one more time you'll be seriously injured Gatomon and even if I can't look after you anymore I still care if you're alive." "GET BACK HERE COWARD," Angewomon yelled then Beelzemon held out his hand, "SHH, Did you hear that," Beelzemon looked at the door and watched as it opened and Patamon crawl in. "Dear King the city is under attack, AAHHH," Patamon yelled as a Devimon flew in and shot an attack at Patamon, "NO," Beelzemon yelled and raced over to the Patamon. Patamon opened his eyes and saw Guardian Beelzemon on his hands and knees above him, "B-Beelzemon, w-why," Beelzemon smiled despite the pain he was in, "Hey, I've served many years you're still in training you have a lot to live for and by helping you live I'll be helping millions of digimon and people. Since I know you're going to be the best Guardian, now run," Beelzemon ordered and Patamon crawled over to the King and Beelzemon nodded, "Ok," Beelzemon kicked up sending the Devimon flying back. The Devimon hit a building wall and instantly dissolved only to be filled with a VenomMyotismon, "Ok you want to fight let's go," Beelzemon flew towards the large digimon; he was instantly swatted away with the digimon's hand. Beelzemon hit the castle's outside wall and blood poured from his body, Beelzemon reached for his gun and made his larger one appear on his other arm, "I only use this gun for special purposes you should be proud," Beelzemon started to shoot with his regular gun and traced at star with his larger one. The VenomMyotismon began to bleed terribly but began to slash at Beelzemon causing more of Beelzemon's blood to pour to the ground and several snapping noises to sound, "I have had enough, CORONA BLASTER!" The star that Beelzemon had traced amplified his large guns power and the VenomMyotismon burst into data only leaving a yell of pain to echo in the city. Beelzemon flew down despite the multiple pains in his body and his limp wing; he slowly landed at the entrance of the castle and walked in limping quite badly. "Guardian Beelzemon are you ok," Patamon flew up to Beelzemon and stared him straight in the eye, Gatomon, Kari and the King followed. "Wizardmon are you ok, Wizardmon," Beelzemon collapsed in front of them and fell unconscious; blood began to seep from his wounds and cover the floor. "LUNAMON take him to the intensive unit now," the King yelled and several Lunamon ran in and carried Beelzemon out of the castle's main room.

XXX

As Gatomon walked into the intensive care unit room she felt multiple eyes glance at her then look away, Gatomon ignored the digimon and walked up to Beelzemon's bed. There was a Lunamon writing a clipboard there also and glanced up as she saw Gatomon, "You were here yesterday, he hasn't changed much, and either you're really worried or you must really like your guardian." Gatomon blushed and looked at Beelzemon, they had taken his regular clothing off and replaced it with a plain white robe, and they had even taken off his helmet. His third eye was covered with his dirty blond hair and wasn't visible, but as Gatomon looked closer at Beelzemon's face she saw him move slightly. "Did you see that Lunamon," the Lunamon took her eyes off the clipboard and looked at Beelzemon, "What," then Beelzemon's eye lids moved slightly. "This isn't possible, in his condition he should even be awake yet, Beelzemon can you hear me," the Lunamon asked the regular questions and Gatomon looked at his forehead. "Lunamon," Gatomon whispered and the Lunamon followed Gatomon's line of sight and saw what she was looking at. There was an emerald green glow coming from behind the layer of hair Beelzemon had over his third eye, Lunamon carefully slid the hair out of the area his eye was in and gasped. Beelzemon's third eye was open and looking around, "Beelzemon are you awake," Lunamon asked and Beelzemon's other eyes began to open; the emerald green's of his eyes glinting in the light. "Wizardmon," Gatomon whispered and he looked at her, "How do you feel," Beelzemon shook his head from side to side. He felt horrible, his body ached and he looked at what part of his body he could, he could tell his helmet was off and that his hair was covering most of his head. His wings were covered in linen, his arm was in a cast as well as his leg, and he had tubes coming out of his arm, he sighed in pain and looked back at Gatomon. He had to admit she could easily take his pain away just by her appearance, "How long have I been out," Gatomon smiled and laid her hand in his hair, it soothed her and she answered calmly, "A couple of days your injuries are pretty severe." Beelzemon chuckled a little, "I doubt it," Lunamon walked out of the room and Beelzemon smiled, "Oh no, if you get in trouble it's not my fault, Beelzemon sat up and grimaced in pain. "I told you now lay down," Beelzemon shook his head and began to stand his leg in immense pain. Beelzemon quickly sat back down on the bed and smiled at Gatomon, "God, you're an idiot you know that right," Beelzemon laughed a little, "No really." Lunamon began to come back in and Beelzemon quickly lay back down, Gatomon shot him a glare and he smiled, "Beelzemon you really are a dare devil, to die so many times is amazing to me." Beelzemon looked at Gatomon as he remembered that she didn't know a large amount about his job, "I thought he only died twice Lunamon," Lunamon looked quite surprised. "Oh no, Beelzemon has had his share of deaths to up to 28, protecting so many people takes a toll on him, he takes his job very seriously." Gatomon glanced at Beelzemon then back at Lunamon, "How many people has he protect exactly," Lunamon thought for a moment then thought of it, "If I recall right I think it was 50, some people took longer for him to watch over like you. He only leaves when he is sure that any danger that can come to the person is eliminated, and if he dies he will always come back until the problem is resolved." Beelzemon felt a serious pain on his back and yelled in pain, "What is it," Lunamon quickly turned to him as she finished talking, "My, back," Beelzemon said and a surge of pain rushed thru his body. Lunamon turned him n his side and shook her, "The blooding has started again, I need to wrap that up again," Lunamon walked out of the room leaving Beelzemon and Gatomon alone. "How could you stay as a Guardian, knowing that you could die any day but you still do it why," Gatomon asked a little confused. "Well think it as this, if I wasn't a guardian I wouldn't have had the pleasure of protecting you," Beelzemon said and she blushed a little. A little later Lunamon came back in and wrapped Beelzemon's back would up again, and as the time flew by Gatomon had to leave in since visiting hours were over. As the moon filled Beelzemon's room thru his open window he slowly fell into a deep sleep. Flapping sounds were made in Beelzemon's room and there was a light chuckle, "You may have gotten rid of master but you forgot about me, so if you knocked lord Myotismon out of existence you will be to." The intruder stuck a needle in Beelzemon's arm and chuckled, Beelzemon instantly awoke and gasped in pain, "D-Demidevimon," he gasped and Demidevimon smiled, "Feeling weak Wizardmon, you will." Demidevimon instantly disappeared and Beelzemon began to convulse in pain and began to yell, Beelzemon's door opened and Lunamon ran in, "Guardian Beelzemon what's wrong," Lunamon gasped and pulled out the needle that was still in his arm but was now empty of all the mysterious liquid. "B-Beelzemon w-who," Lunamon stuttered in shock but saw that Beelzemon was unable to steak as he stared into nothing but darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

XXX

The darkness taunted him, its silence joking with him and then a figure appeared in front of him, "Why hello Wizardmon, now you need to tell me something and I beat you will." "Myotismon I would never tell you anything if my life depended on it," Myotismon grinned with pure evil, "Oh Wizardmon but it does," Myotismon snapped his fingers and Beelzemon's wings disappeared. "Now tell me who are you really," Myotismon leaned in closer to Beelzemon and put a crocked smile on his face, "NO," Beelzemon yelled and Myotismon snapped his fingers again causing Beelzemon's dark clothes to turn a bright white and his bright emerald green eyes turned a bright red,. "Now I will ask again, tell me who you are Wizardmon," Beelzemon shook his head, "Never," Myotismon snapped his fingers again and Beelzemon dedigi-volved one level to his ultimate form Baalmon.

XXX

"KING something is happening you must hurry," Lunamon hurriedly called and the King walked to the intensive care unit of his castle, "What is it Lunamon." "I-I'm not very sure my King but someone must have sneaked inside the castle, here I will show you my King," Lunamon walked the King to Beelzemon's room but almost fainted at the sight of him. "What's happening to him," the King hurried to Beelzemon's bed side and looked at him, "Dear King I have no idea, it must be the stuff I found last night." "What stuff what are you talking about Lunamon," the King got anxious, Lunamon pulled out the needle she had found in Beelzemon last night and gave it to the King. "I found that stuck in Beelzemon's arm last night and I also later found out that his window to his room was open," the King looked at the needle then something caught his eye, one the needle it said, Revenge is sweet. "I will never tell you Myotismon, never will I tell you who I am," the King and Lunamon turned to Beelzemon, "T-That's Beelzemon's ultimate form, Baalmon," Lunamon whispered and the King nodded, "I think I know what's happening," the King said after several minutes. "Demidevimon came in and in order to get Beelzemon to Myotismon's spirit he gave him this," then Baalmon made a pain filled sound and they both looked at him, and Lunamon fainted. Baalmon was now covered in lashes from what looked like a whip, "We need to get him out of that trance and fast before Myotismon does something more drastic."

XXX

"Now Wizardmon, tell me who you are," Baalmon was covered in his own blood and he was on his hands and knees in pain, Baalmon smiled, "As if I would tell you Myotismon." Myotismon snapped his fingers again and Baalmon's cloth on his head was replaced with a hat with a skull on it. Myotismon snapped his fingers again and Baalmon's bright hair turned a dirt-blond color and was put in a pony tail, "Tell me, who are you," Baalmon laughed, "NEVER."

XXX

Gatomon had been called to the city as well as Kari but they were not prepared for what they were to see, "What did you need us for King," Kari asked and the girls walked in the room. The King shook his head and stepped out of the way so the girls could see Beelzemon, their eyes got large and Gatomon ran to his bed side. "W-Wizardmon, what's happening to him," Lunamon shook her head, "That's the thing we have no idea, we think Demidevimon fly in here in the middle of the night and injected Beelzemon with something. And ever since I've found him like that he's been slowly degenerating, right now he's in his ultimate form, Baalmon, and he is getting worse." "NEVER," Beelzemon whispered and Gatomon turned to him while the others talked, "Wizardmon," Gatomon saw that Beelzemon's clothing was changing even more to a light brown, and Gatomon could hear a snapping sound. "I'll never tell you Myotismon," Gatomon fell backwards onto the floor and the others turned to her, "What is it Gatomon," Gatomon pointed to Beelzemon and they all looked at him. "He's degenerating again," Lunamon ran up to Beelzemon's bed once again and Beelzemon gripped his head in pain, "I'll never tell you Myotismon!" Beelzemon's yell echoed in the room and a light flashed as Beelzemon degenerated once again, as the light faded everyone saw that Beelzemon had dedigi-volved into Wizardmon. "I haven't seen this from in a while," the King said as he looked at the wizard, he was still gripping his head and his eyes were still wide open.

XXX

Wizardmon clutched his head in agony, "Myotismon how did you come back," Wizardmon managed to say as she felt to the ground on his knees. "Oh, my dear Wizardmon I'm not back I'm merely in your subconscious, but my dear Wizardmon I will get my revenge and I promise that," Myotismon faded into the dark and Wizardmon let his tears fall. "Myotismon," Wizardmon whispered and fell to the ground entirely shut his eyes, "Wizardmon," Wizardmon could hear Gatomon's soft voice whisper his code name and he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he saw that he was still in the hospital and he sighed, the others ran to his bedside and began to ask him questions all at once.

XXX

As the days past Wizardmon digi-volved back to Beelzemon but he felt that Myotismon's spirit was still following him around as if a plague that was impossible to get rid of. Beelzemon was sitting on his bed in the dark with the moon shining in his room, "What is wrong with me, I can feel that there is something wrong with me and Myotismon's words they still haunt me." Beelzemon put his head in his hands, "Wizardmon are you ready," Demidevimon whispered and dug a needle into Beelzemon's back, Beelzemon yelled and Demidevimon quickly disappeared into the dark. Beelzemon reached for the needle in his back and he pulled in out to see what it was, Beelzemon silently read it until he himself fell into the darkness and could feel his conscious change as the liquid in the needle pulse thru him. In the silence of the night Beelzemon's small sharp teeth sharpened and grew longer, enough to poke out with a straight face. Also as Beelzemon's green emerald light from his eyes dimed it was soon replaced with a bright blue, the same as what Myotismon's was, "Welcome Wizardmon," a voice called from the darkness and Beelzemon stood and walked to his room window. Beelzemon looked out and jumped out of his window, and he gracefully landed on his feet on the ground, "Now destroy," Myotismon's voice whispered him Beelzemon's ear and he walked off into the woods and slowly disappeared.

XXX

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
